1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to memory controllers, memory systems including the memory controllers and methods of operating memory controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a large number of components are integrated into one semiconductor device, and operation speed of the semiconductor device is gradually increased. Thus, reduction of power consumption in the semiconductor device is required. Many semiconductor devices employ a dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) scheme that predicts an operating state of a semiconductor device and dynamically changes an operating frequency and an operating voltage of the semiconductor device based on the predicted operating state.